Operacion Sviatógor
by Shizu O'Shea W
Summary: Lo espías están ligado a un protocolo y un juramento si rompieran alguna de las reglas serian castigados. Infiltración y amigos, pero como disfrutarlo si el destino de una nación depende de ti.   Lo se es un pésimo summary .. Habrá ligero OoC y OC


Hola a todos

.

se que aun no actualizo mis fics anteriores, pero ahhh la inspiración no me apoya

pero bueno aqui les dejo el prologo provicional de mi nuevo fic

onegai diganme que necesito cambiarle para que este mejor!

am los personajes no son míos (aunque habrá excepciones), les pertenecen a Okubo-sensei

* * *

Prologo

Rusia - Moscú 01 de marzo del 2015

Cuartel General Del Servicio Ruso

-El gobierno ruso tiene fuertes sospechas de que algún agente retirado este filtrando información confidencial al gobierno estadounidense, por lo que es necesario realizar una investigación. Existe una importante familia de músicos que sospechamos se encarga de contactar al agente traidor, la misión será descubrir pruebas que los incriminen al igual que encontrar al culpable y así iniciar el proceso de demanda por trafico de información confidencial.

-Y que sugiere que hagamos al respecto- Respondió uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la sala

-Mandar a una de nuestras agentes mas capacitadas para esta misión- respondió un joven que no pasaba los 30 años de edad y vestía un traje negro, estaba parado al frente de todos los demás presentes. El "Jefe".

-No estará hablando enserio!- espeto uno hombre de ojos azules- mandarla a ella seria admitir que el nivel de importancia de la información es extremadamente alto

-Acaso no lo es, esos datos podrían ocasionar una guerra!- grito enfurecido en joven

-Mándenla a ella pero si falla no habrá marcha atrás para el ataque contra todos los sospechosos, no podemos arriesgar tanto-finalizo resignado el ojiazul

-Jade, pasa por favor

-Será un gusto jefe- se escucho una dulce voz entre las penumbras.

Todos miraban atentos la escena, de entre la oscuridad empezó a salir una joven den por lo menos 17 años, con cabello rubio cenizo largo hasta los hombros y blanca piel, llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo negro cuya entallada falda resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en ella eran esos grandes ojos jades, de ahí su sobrenombre.

-Buen día colegas- saludo altaneramente la rubia

-Agente Jade, un gusto verla de nuevo- respondieron los presentes al unísono

-Y bien ahora en que soy útil- pregunto

-Infiltración-respondió en seguida en joven

-interesante, y exactamente cual es mi objetivo?

-descubrir al traidor que esta vendiendo información confidencial al gobierno estadounidense

-Bueno, supongo que será un reto- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo- Cuando parto?

-Mañana mismo; sus papeles ya están en orden y los boletos están llegando a su casa en este instante. En el país al que va uno de nuestros contactos le proporcionara las armas necesarias y uno mensajero le llevara la información a su nuevo departamento.

-Si no hay mas que decir, me retiro.

La joven rubia salio de la sala donde se encontraba, necesitaba preparar algo de ropa para su viaje, ya que conociendo a su jefe el vuelo saldría a primea hora en la madrugada.

Mientras tanto en la oficina aun seguía la discusión sobre la encargada de la nueva misión.

-Jefe sabe cual es el riesgo de que una mujer de su edad sea la encargada de la misión, y si ella llegara a quebrantar el reglamento!- opino un hombre de cabellos color azabache

-Confío plenamente en Jade y por su bien espero que mantenga siempre presente nuestras reglas y su juramento.- respondió seriamente el jefe de la organización-Bien pueden retirarse

-Como usted ordene joven Alexander.

Todos se retiraron, para dejar a el joven Alexander solo meditando en aquella amplia habitación.

El destino de toda una nación estaba en manos de una adolescente de 17 años y había un factor importante que podría arruinarlo

…

**_EL AMOR_**

* * *

Dejen review porfavor

*v*

y les regalo a Soul

con moñito incluido

xD

*el traje de Maka lo dejare en mi perfil

ja nee

*Shizu Li


End file.
